


Not In Kansas Anymore, Dean

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dean and Derek are both 16, Dean in Paiges place, M/M, Rated T for one or two curses, Young Dean, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See?” he whispered, standing straight again and too close to Dean. He was in his space. The young hunter rolled his eyes and turned away, about to walk away when the other boy stopped him.</p><p>“Whoa, hold on hold on,” he sighed again, not turning to meet the boy until he heard him speak. “If you get the ball from me... maybe I’ll stop,” if he were a girl people would probably see this as flirting, but since it was Dean, he thought the guy was messing with him, playing him. </p><p>“C’mon,” he smirked and started dribbling the ball, bouncing it up and down. “It’ll be easy,” his voice was softer, a little challenging tone edging his words. The ball started bouncing a little faster. He’d be able to get the ball from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice Makes Perfect P.O.V. Dean

[The Song Dean's practicing. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytxnt1qReQM)

Every note, he was hitting nearly every note with ‘almost’ perfection. He was doing pretty damn well in his opinion. He hadn’t played the guitar since he was being housed by Sunny. Dean guessed it was like riding a bike, all muscle memory, you never really forget.

He was nearly halfway through the song when he was interrupted by loud smacking sounds, like rubber hitting marble and he stopped playing to the ticking of the timer, feeling completely out of sync. He gritted his teeth for a few seconds before starting up again, having to replay from the start while making sure to stay in time.

He was only a few seconds in when he heard the smacking sound again. He huffed irritatedly through his nose and carefully grabbed the acoustic from his thigh, placing it neatly on its stand. He stood from his seat and made his way across the room towards the music rooms’ entrance doors. He strode around the corner and saw a group of boys, the basketball team. The noise he’d heard was the basketball hitting the ground.

He gave another huff before he walked up to the group.

“Yo guys, you mind?” he spoke up, raising both brows at them when they all turned to him. A few just sighed, the rest made no sound and then there was one, the boy holding the ball, just seemed completely amused and smirked at him, his lip curling further on one side.

“Tryin’ to practice,” he added, nodding his head back towards the music room with an unimpressed look. A handful of the guys just laughed and shifted around the hall.

“... How’d you know we’re not trying to practice here too?” his voice was smooth and soft, but it had a slightly arrogant edge to it. He already felt a pang of hate for this guy. He was cocky and irritated him a little.

“Pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym, not a hallway,” he said the sentence with a sigh, making it sound breathy. He watched the guy, his eyes focused solely on him.

“Well I’m pretty sure Basketball practice takes place wherever you have a basketball,” cocky was an understatement. This guy was smug, arrogant and overconfident. Most of the kids’ cronies laughed, finding the situation funny. Dean obviously didn’t. He instantly snapped his attention back to the guy as he came at him with the ball bouncing around from his hands to the floor. It was like he wanted to play with him or mess with him. He just sighed and leaned onto one of his legs.

“See?” he whispered, standing straight again and too close to Dean. He was in his space. The young hunter rolled his eyes and turned away, about to walk away when the other boy stopped him.

“Whoa, hold on hold on,” he sighed again, not turning to meet the boy until he heard him speak. “If you get the ball from me... maybe I’ll stop,” if he were a girl people would probably see this as flirting, but since it was Dean, he thought the guy was messing with him, playing him.

“C’mon,” he smirked and started dribbling the ball, bouncing it up and down. “It’ll be easy,” his voice was softer, a little challenging tone edging his words. The ball started bouncing a little faster. He’d be able to get the ball from him. He was raised to catch and kill by his father, who was feared my most of the supernatural world. He could get a ball from this human loser easily.

He reached for it as a test, not moving from his spot. The kid pulled it out of reach really fast, still smirking while holding the ball out of his arm length. The group laughed, but he didn’t really care. The kid inched the ball closer to him, still holding it and he gestured to it, like he was playing with him. He dropped it and started dribbling it again as Dean got back into position, ready to try again. He was starting to like that cocky smirk, it was sort of reminding him of his.

He jerked for it again, the guy pulling it out of reach another time and stepping closer again with the ball in hand. Was it possible to hate, but like someone at the same time? Because he hated him for being cocky and arrogant, but he sort of liked that damn smirk of his and the way he played against hunter. It made him feel highped and up for more.

“Again,” Dean smirked back and got back into position just as the other guy did the same.

“Three out of five?” he asked as if to confirm.

“Three out of five,” he replied softly, watching the boy as the ball started dribbling again. He had a system. A tell to which way he’d go and where the ball would go. He was ready.

The ball dribbled faster, like the first time and he started to show off, widening his stance and bouncing it between his legs almost impossibly fast. The hunter would lie if he said that wasn’t at all impressive or... slightly hot with the way he had complete control over the ball. The boy shot to his side. Dean was watching intently as he started bouncing the ball around him, making him turn every way to keep his eyes focused on him and the ball. He shot his hand out, ready for when the guy grabbed it and turned out of Dean’s reach from the front. He shot around behind him and tapped the ball from his hands. It hit the wall and bounced back towards Dean, where he grabbed it and started dribbling it infront of the stunned group, a few of them oohhhh’ing, even the kid had his mouth slightly agape. None of his training went to waste, even if it was a simple basketball challenge. And he was going to try to forget where he mentioned that the kid was hot.

“That was ‘too’ easy,” he smirked, making sure to add a lot of emphasis on ‘too’ before he bounced the ball on the floor and made it head towards the kid. He turned around and made his way back to the music room, a wide smirk grew on his lips.

“C’mon lover boy!” his brow furrowed at that when he heard them leaving.

Once he was back in the music room he headed straight towards his guitar and grabbed it, sitting down and placing it over his thigh before starting to practice again. He was only a few cords in and he felt like throwing the guitar at the kid when he interrupted again.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said softly. Dean sighed and turned him, a look of unimpressed written plainly on his face.

“Whatever,” he shook his head and was about to start again.

“What’s your name?” he walked into the room, getting closer to Dean.

“Dude, tryin’ to practice. Can’t you see the guitar?” he took a quick glance at the boy and then turned back towards his instrument.

“Okay,” he was still getting closer. “I’ll just, leave you alone then,” he stopped a few inches away and smirked at him. Dean nodded and looked back to the guitar, starting the song all over again from th-. “After you tell me your name,” he was going to shoot him. He was going to go get his gun and shoot him.

Calm down, he needed to calm down. He needed to stay as calm as possible. He slowly started to nod to himself, cooling himself down easily. He released a huff and turned to the boy, seeing that damn smirk still on his face. He suddenly had an idea. The guy was the pro basketball player for the school. He wouldn’t have had time to learn an instrument... hopefully.

“I’ll tell you my name,” he started, staring at him. “If you can play one instrument in this entire room,” he challenged, raising both brows at him to emphasise.

“One?” he asked, raising his hand with the index finger pointing up.

“Just one,” he confirmed, nodding his head a little with a sly smirk curled on one side of his mouth.

“Any of them?” he splayed his arm out to gesture to all of the instruments on the shelves. Dean just smiled sarcastically and turned back to his guitar when the boy put his ball on one of the seats and went off to the other end of the room. He started playing the cords, practicing the song he’d been playing through lunch. He had free period next so he could still play after the cocky basterd went to class.

He stopped playing and leaned back in his seat to looked up to the boy when he stepped a few feet away, his hands behind his back with a solid smirk still on his face. He raised his brows at the boy expectantly and his mouth dropped a little when he pulled the instrument from behind his back, the light ting echoing through the room when he tapped the short, metal stick to the triangle.

Dean looked away when couldn’t hold the incredulous smile and chuckle from leaving him. He quickly turned back and saw wide smirk and the brows rais expectantly, waiting for him to give his name. He shook his head and leaned forward in his chair again.

“Dean... my name’s Dean,” he put his fingers on the strings and looked away from the boy. “Now if you don’t mind, I wanna practice. So if you’d kindly leave...” he trailed off. There was a beat of silence, only a quick beat.

“My name’s De-,”

“I know who you are,” he looked up at him, a smirk on his lips. Derek Hale, he knew him. He had the biggest fanbase not just because he the pro basketballer of the school, but also because he was the hottest guy and a sort of badboy. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t find the guy attractive or hot in the slightest. He had a bit of a thing for him, but he hid that because of his dad and Sammy.

He watched as the boy turned and left, picking up his ball on the way while giving him lingering stares. Damn it... he hated himself for having a crush on the idiot.


	2. Interruption Makes Perfect P.O.V. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See?” he smirked and stood straight up, way too close to the boy. He could see the uncomfortable expression in his eyes. He rolled them and turned away. Derek had to stop him. He wanted to play with him more, not in a bad way... maybe he should get the guy to have a little fun. To hang around.
> 
> “Whoa, hold on hold on,” he called out and saw the boy stop. He didn’t turn around until he started talking again. “If you get the ball from me... maybe I’ll stop,” he challenged. Hopefully the guy liked his challenges.
> 
> “C’mon,” he assured, starting to dribble the ball. “It’ll be easy,” he spoke softer, making sure it sounded even. He started bouncing the ball a little faster when the kid got into the opponents position, watching the boys eyes zone in on him.

They just got out of class and Derek instantly started dribbling his basketball when he and his teammates were a good distance away from the teachers. The group followed him, making jokes with a few of them trying to get the ball away from him. He played human and let them grab it a few times, bouncing it until he got it again.

They found a good place to play at one of the far ends on the hallways, near the music room, that sounded like it was being used. He could clearly hear the guitar, and art room. Barely anyone went there during lunch because, well, lunch. Everyone was usually in the cafeteria. It was pretty rare that anyone stayed in the classes during dinner break. And it was always quieter in that part of the school. Whoever was playing the guitar probably couldn’t hear them.

He quickly grabbed the ball and started dribbling it, getting into the defensive position. The game was on. He kept it away from them, keeping them on his far end away from the ball. He shot around one of them and faked losing the ball only to grab it back with ease. He played human pretty well.

He dribbled the ball around three of his teammates and tossed it to one who tossed it to another who threw it back to him, three on three. He grabbed it and backed up away from them and was about to lob it when.

“Yo guys, you mind?” he stopped and saw everyone turn to look over Derek’s shoulders. He did the same and turned around, ball still in hand. He wasn’t expecting to see him, the new kid, the really good looking new kid. “Tryin’ to practice,” he nodded back towards the music room. So he was the one that was playing that guitar? He smirked at him and quickly looked him up and down before talking.

“How’d you know we’re not trying to practice here too?” he asked, purposely acting cocky. It was his thing, see a pretty face and he’s all boastful and overconfident, trying to get their attention like a moth to a flame.

“Pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym, not a hallway,” irritated was a good look for him. His browline furrowed, his eyes sharpened, his body almost loosely relaxed looking when he clearly wasn’t.

“Well, I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place wherever you have a basketball,” he knew he was probably pushing his cocky limit, but he liked seeing this guy bubbling, getting angrier, but not willing to show it. ‘ _Maybe I should change that,_ ’ he thought to himself.

He started dribbling the ball again, getting closer to the boy with each bounce and step. He stopped right in front of him, hopefully into his space bubble.

“See?” he smirked and stood straight up, way too close to the boy. He could see the uncomfortable expression in his eyes. He rolled them and turned away. Derek had to stop him. He wanted to play with him more, not in a bad way... maybe he should get the guy to have a little fun. To hang around.

“Whoa, hold on hold on,” he called out and saw the boy stop. He didn’t turn around until he started talking again. “If you get the ball from me... maybe I’ll stop,” he challenged. Hopefully the guy liked his challenges.

“C’mon,” he assured, starting to dribble the ball. “It’ll be easy,” he spoke softer, making sure it sounded even. He started bouncing the ball a little faster when the kid got into the opponents position, watching the boys eyes zone in on him. He went to grab it, but Derek easily got it out of reach. He saw the way the boy moved, like he was testing the waters, testing him. It was like he wasn’t playing for serious yet.

They both got into position again, standing across from each other and he could feel his smirk growing and a smile faintly present on the other kids’ lips. He was getting into it and he really liked that look on him, like he was getting ready to play for keeps. He went to grab it again and Derek narrowly missed him. He was getting closer. He gestured to the ball and saw the guys face nod a little, like he was really getting into the game.

“Again,” he said and Derek was happy to hear that word. They both got into position again, both with a smirk.

“Three out of five?” he asked, making sure he wanted it.

“Three out of five,” he smiled and confirmed. It was his time to show off and get the guys attention.

He started dribbling the ball, getting faster and faster with its bounces. He started to widen his stance and tossed the ball between his legs, throwing it back and forth in the gap. He didn’t need to look up to see the boys face to see if he was impressed or not, he could smell something good coming from him, with a hint of arousal and that sealed it. He really liked this guy. His attention was his for that moment. He tried hard not to grin and shot to the boys’ side, quickly dribbling the ball around him with his eyes focused completely on him and the ball. He saw the hand come at him and he dodged back, swinging the ball around his back only to feel it leave his hands. He shot his gaze to it, seeing it bounce off of the wall and land into the guys hands, who then started to dribble it with a smug look.

“That was ‘too’ easy,” he couldn’t be angry or humiliated with that look on him. He tried hard to hide his ‘impressed’ expression. He could hear the oohhhh’ing from behind him, but he ignored it easily. The boy tossed the ball at the floor, aiming for it to land in Derek’s hands. He turned away from them and walked off down the hall.

“C’mon lover boy,” they knew that he had a thing for guys as well as girls, but they never treated him bad for it. He was happy about that. He watched the boy for a few seconds before taking a quick glance at his friends and then back to the music room. He gradually started to jog towards the room, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Once he was standing at the door he stopped and listened for a second. He didn’t recognize the song, but it sounded nice coming from him playing the guitar.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he interrupted him, hearing the quiet mistake on the cords when he talked. He started walking into the room.

“Whatever,” the kid shook his head and went to start again. He was irritating the boy, which just made his smirk grow a little. He carefully put the basketball on one of the chairs and carried on walking.

“What’s your name?” he cut in again, not hearing the mistake this time.

“Dude, tryin’ to practice. Can’t you see the guitar?” he looked up at him, his expression almost frustrated.

“Okay,” he held his hand up in mock surrender. “I’ll just, leave you alone then,” he stopped a few inches away with a big smirk. He waited for a few seconds after he nodded and turned back to his guitar “After you tell me your name,” He purposely interrupted and watched as irritation completely covered and filled him. It was official. He loved trying to piss the guy off. He watched as he looked like he was trying to calm himself down, trying not to get angry and throw or break something. He really did like this kid.

After a while he opened his eyes and turned to him. His heart beat was calm again, Derek could hear it.

“I’ll tell you my name,” he stared at him and Derek gazed back into those green eyes. “If you can play one instrument in this entire room,” he had to think for a second. He’s never actually played a proper instrument. Guitar, drums, base, cello, violin. He hadn’t played anything. He had to think.

“One?” he asked, holding one finger up to him.

“Just one,” he nodded and faintly smirked at him.

“Any of them?” he slowly swung his arm out at the instruments up on the shelves at the top end of the room. He smiled at him, a fake smile, a sarcastic smile and turned back to his guitar, gradually starting to play it. Derek slowly walked away and up a few steps to where all the instruments lay open on the tables and looked through them, skimming his fingers over the violin, flute, a single drum. He stopped, staring down at the metal triangle with a victorious grin. He said ‘any instrument’. The metal triangle was an instrument, a crappy one, but it made music.

He slowly walked back to the guitarist with his hands behind his back, holding the metal triangle and its stick firmly in his grasp. He stopped in front of the kid and smiled, watching him lean back, look up and stop playing. He watched him back expectantly. Derek drew the objects from behind him and gently tapped the metal, hearing it ring out through the room.

He looked away with a wide smile and laughed, like he couldn’t have held it in. It made Derek’s smile widen considerably. He liked the sound of his laugh. He waited, watching him look back at him and then he raised his brows, showing that he was waiting for him to give his name.

“Dean... my name’s Dean,” he turned away again and went to start playing his guitar. “Now if you don’t mind, I wanna practice. So if you’d kindly leave...” he trailed off and waiting, like he was waiting for him to interrupt. And he did.

“My name’s De-,”

“I know who you are,” Dean looked up at him, a smile on his lips. Derek won. He had his attention. He had him smiling. He smiled back at him and waited a few seconds before nodding at him and turning to leave, grabbing his basketball on the way towards the door. He turned to look over his shoulder a few times, watching Dean stare at him and then return to playing the guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part, Derek's point of view. I hope you ejoyed.


	3. Anchor Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “IF he’s a werewolf, and IF I’m the anchor-thing keeping him sane, does that mean he’ll go feral on the next moon?” he looked away from the window and stared at the dash.
> 
> “Hopefully not. The alpha said she’d work on that with him. You’d still be anchoring him,”
> 
> An Anchor, something to keep a werewolf sane. Derek’s a werewolf and him his anchor. It was ironic. A supernatural hunter being a werewolf’s humanity keeper. He almost laughed. He’d have to talk to Derek about that when he saw him again.
> 
> \----------  
> Inspired by Teen Wolf season 4 episode 2. The moment in the locker room where Derek's having problems controlling himself. This also connects to the chapter series of 'Hale/Winchester'

‘No, no, no, not now!’ he thought with an intense struggle. He needed to concentrate, but he wouldn’t be able to if whoever was getting closer got into the locker-room while he was there. He couldn’t tell who it was, he couldn’t focus enough to use his senses properly. He was screwed, he was so screwed if he didn’t hide or throw something up against the doors. He was going to be found out. He was going to get into so much trouble and he was going to get sooooo much shit from Peter.

The footsteps were getting closer and he felt his chest tighten more than it already was from trying to hold his shift back. He was going to be found out and be expelled and his parents... oh god, his mother, his alpha. He was panicking. He was getting worse. He couldn’t hold his shift. It was starting to hurt him, hurt his head from trying to pull back his emotions. He hated it. He hated it.

He needed to stay calm, deep breaths. He didn’t have the Triskelion, he hadn’t needed it for the last moon. He was able to hold himself before, and it was way easier. But he couldn’t use the same thing he did last time because the person he used was leaving, at that moment, he was probably out of town already and it hurt him, his chest stung at the thought and his head started to sizzle. Thinking about him leaving just made the shift feel worse.

Derek gasped and threw himself at the lockers, bowing his head and slamming it against the metal. His hands rested rigidly on either side of him and he put a little pressure on, feeling it faintly shift. He triad thinking about the Triskelion in the basement under the school sign, but it didn’t work. He tried thinking of his pack, nothing. His sisters, nothing. His mother, his alpha... nothing. Why wasn’t anything working?

He grunted and tried to hold back the growl he felt crawling up his throat, but he accidently let out the start of it and he instantly heard the footsteps stop outside the room, unmoving and even the person’s breathing stuttered. He really couldn’t control his senses. He could hear things and then he couldn’t.

He roughly bit at his lower lip and held in his groan before hearing the handle of the door turn and click open hesitantly. He shook his head silently and quietly pushed away from the lockers and around the corner to hide as he heard the steps head around the corner to where he’d been just now.

Derek threw a hand over his mouth to hold in another growl he felt growing. He knew his eyes were shifting back and forth, his vision changed with them. Everything was always clearer when he shifted, and he could see further.

He heard one of the lockers open and caught the sound of ruffling and a thud. It sounded like a bag being dropped. There was more shifting around then the locker slammed shut. That’s when he caught the faint scent and then his senses screwed up again.

The leather, the cinnamon, the oil, gasoline and forest smell. Dean, it was Dean’s scent. He’d know the smell anywhere. Derek had had his nose nuzzling into that scent for the last three weeks.

He couldn’t be there. He said he had to leave with his dad and that he’d have to miss school that day to pack up. He SERIOUSLY could not be there, and Derek was referring the fact that he was changing and having problems controlling himself. He needed to calm down or he’d be found out and he definitely didn’t want Dean to be that perso-

He nearly gasped when he heard sudden noise, a ringtone from a phone. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to concentrate again, still feeling the pain spreading and stilling in his chest. He was seriously finding it hard to control it. His eyes changed, yellow bleeding through his off-greenish colour. His senses were acting up more than before. He was losing control.

“Hey dad,” Dean... “Look, I said I wouldn’t leave until I grabbed my bag,” his voice cracked and rose an octave or two. “Yeah but-,”

Derek focused on his voice and presence, trying to use him as his anchor again. He was there, just around the corner from him, talking, breathing. 

“No, I’m not using it as an excuse to see Derek!” he heard the loud stutter and skip in his pulse. He was most definitely using it as an excuse to see Derek. His smile grew and he heard the accidental chuckle that left his chest and his eyes snapped wide open. His hand gripped tighter around his mouth and he winced. Everything was quiet and he knew he was completely screwed now.

“Yeah, just-... just wait outside the school or something. I won’t be long,” he heard the sound of a phone clicking and snapping shut and Derek silently stood and walked around the other side of the lockers, away from Dean. He didn’t want him to see him like...

He wasn’t hurting... his eyes were normal, his pulse... was he normal again? Was he back to looking human?

“Someone there?” he heard Dean ask warily but in a deep, solid, firm tone. Derek took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. He gave a sudden smirk and silently stepped back around the corner and hid, waiting for the guy to get closer until.

“BOO!”

“Oh my god!” he yelled after jumping back and taking a breath. “Derek! What the hell?!” he wheezed and held a hand to his heart, breathing roughly. “Coulda gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” he smiled and stepped away from the lockers and towards Dean, his hands reaching out to grab him and pull him into a hug. He rested his chin on the boys shoulder and inhaled his scent. “I’d say ‘I didn’t mean to scare you’, but I totally did,” he laughed a little and felt arms wrap around his waist while his arms were around his shoulders. “I heard what you said over the phone to your dad,”

“Which part?” his voice was muffled by his shoulder and neck.

“All of it, but I focused on the bit where you lied to your old man about using your bag as an excuse to see me,” he smirked and felt the body in his arms tense a little.

“I wasn’t lying,” his pulse skipped.

“Totally lying,” he laughed and nuzzled Dean’s neck, hearing an elongated gasp.

“I wasn’t,” his voice shook and his pulse still skipped.

“Yeah, you were,” he smiled and licked up the length of his neck until he reached his ear. He ran his tongue up the shell and dipped it in, Dean shuddered against him.

“How’d you know when I...” he trailed off.

“So you ‘were’ lying,” he purposely avoided the unfinished question and kissed at his jawline, feeling him dip his head back a little to give Derek more room.

“Shut up,” he suddenly brought his head back and slammed his lips against the werewolf’s, kissing him roughly and with no experience. Well, he wouldn’t say ‘no experience at all’. He knew a thing or two. They’d learnt a few things from each other.

He leaned into the liplock and tilted his head, getting a better angle before gradually slipping his tongue against Dean’s and feeling him instantly open up and eagerly meet him. Derek reached his hand up and tangled it in his hair, gripping tight. He figured out that Dean liked the roughness. The werewolf found it odd at first, but it turned out that he ‘liked’ being rough with him because his reactions were amazing.

“Derek,” he sighed out and said wolf stared deep into bright green eyes. “Take it,” now the wolf stared in confusion... take it? Take what? He raised both brows at Dean and shook his head like he was asking him.

His mouth slowly opened when h felt his hands being grabbed and then lowered until they were placed dangerously close to the lower centre of Dean’s ass. Did he mean? Was he serious? He wanted Derek to... to...

“Please,” his voice was small now, like he was vulnerable and weak. His brow was knitted together and pointed up lie he was worried or scared.

“I... okay,” he breathed out quietly and leaned into Dean again, taking his lips a little softer than before as if to show that he’d be gentle and careful during it.

\--------------------

His ass was killing and ached every time he took a step. He walked out through the doors and instantly saw his dads, soon to be his, Impala. It took everything in him not to wince or grunt while walking down the steps of the school and towards the car, trying not to limp or show what had just happened. He didn’t regret it or hate it. At the start, maybe... but that was because Derek forgot that he wasn’t a woman and didn’t have that stuff that made it easy to enter and that he needed to be stretched first.

As soon as he was in reach of the car he grabbed the door handle and opened it, about to sit down when

“So where’s your bag?” his father asked easily, with a knowing glint in his eye. Not the knowing glint like he knew they had sex, but the one that said ‘I know you went to see Derek’.

“Uh... well... I couldn’t find it,” he hesitated and went to sit down again, but

“Dean!” he turned and saw Derek jogging towards him, a bag and basketball in hand and he ‘thanked’ and ‘cursed’ whatever god was out there, because ‘there’ was his bag, but ‘DEREK’ was there holding it out to him as he got closer. Dean stepped awkwardly away from the car and grabbed the bag handle and stopped a few inches away from the basketballer, who just seemed to get closer with a smirk. “When you said you were looking for your bag, I vaguely remember you shoving it in your locker in the gyms locker-room,”

“Dude, thanks,” he smiled and played along, but his eyes shot open and when he felt lips pressed against his. He felt his heartrate skyrocket and then relaxed into his touch, feeling a hand reach down to gently hold his waist. He relaxed into the touch and felt Derek fit them together like a puzzle piece. His eyes closed and he felt so light at that moment, just him and the Hale standing there.

“Ooooooooooo,” Dean heard from the car, knowing it was Sammy. He smirked against Derek’s lips and gently pulled back, both of them smiling.

“I’m gonna miss that,” he muttered so only the other teen could hear.

“Ass in the car, now!” it sounded like his dad was seething. His voice was deep and it sounded like he hissed.

“I’ll see you again, Dean,” he felt him pat his hip a few times before he started walking backwards towards the school and then turned around, only to stop and turn back around with a smile. “Here!” he reacted quickly when the basketball came at him and grabbed it.

“I...” he stopped with confused eyes.

“Keep it,” he smiled at turned back around.

“See you, Derek,” he said back. “And thanks,” he muttered way too quietly for anyone to hear, but he saw Derek turn his head and grin, giving a wave.

“Dean!” his dad called again.

“Alright,” he sat down in the car and held back the wince and groan when his ass touched the seat. He breathed slowly and put the bag on the floor, the basketball still held in his hands as the car started and his old man drove off.

“What was that,” he hissed and it wasn’t a question.

“A friend sayin’ bye to a friend,” he replied unenthusiastically and held the ball tighter.

“That ‘kiss’ wasn’t a goodbye,” Dean knitted his brows at that. What did he mean it wasn’t a goodbye kiss? He kissed him and then he had to leave. It was a bye kiss... and oh my god, he saw it...

“What’d you mean?” he asked hesitantly.

“Tell you when you’re older,” was his only response.

\----------

They were pretty far out of town when his dad started shooting him looks from the corner of his eyes, staring at him for a few seconds each time.

“Werewolves,” Dean raised a brow and looked at him. “That’s the job I had in Beacon Hills,”

“Okay?” he shrugged and waited, sure that his dad would continue even if he hadn’t said anything.

“They lived pretty far out in the preserve. I met their Alpha, a woman, incredibly composed and strong and she held the respect of the entire pack. Even the humans,” human? Humans in a pack? He furrowed his brow and his old man glanced at him again before turning to the road again. “She opened my eyes a little to different supernatural creatures. Did you know there are a lot of breeds of werewolf? We’ve only met two kinds,”

“Two?” he asked.

“Yeah. The feral, the ones I’ve killed. And the peaceful, the ones in Beacon Hills,”

“Dad, why’re you telling me all this?” he turned in the seat to face his dad completely.

“That boy you were with, Derek... what’s his last name?” Dean stopped there. First he went on explaining about werewolves and now he was asking what Derek’s last... name... was.

“Dad,”

“Dean, tell me,”

“No dad, what’re you getting at?! Are you saying that Derek’s a werewolf? I was watching on the last Fullmoon in that basketball game. He was fine! He was fine tonight too!” he said firmly and scowled at his father, turning away from him to stare out of the window.

“Hale. The werewolves that live in the preserve. They don’t change or shift because they have anchors, things that keep their humanity intact. They don’t go feral because they have something to stay sane for,” He was listening, but he didn’t turn towards him. “Talia Hale, Derek’s mother even talked about you, saying that you subconsciously helped him through that last Fullmoon you mentioned. He was sane because you were there,” hang on... he wasn’t there now? Did that mean he...

“IF he’s a werewolf, and IF I’m the anchor-thing keeping him sane, does that mean he’ll go feral on the next moon?” he looked away from the window and stared at the dash.

“Hopefully not. The alpha said she’d work on that with him. You’d still be anchoring him,”

An Anchor, something to keep a werewolf sane. Derek’s a werewolf and him his anchor. It was ironic. A supernatural hunter being a werewolf’s humanity keeper. He almost laughed. He’d have to talk to Derek about that when he saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (He's not actually blind)  
> “Never heard of a blind hunter either,” he chuckled, but there wasn’t any amusement or happiness there.
> 
> “Whatever... so, you know what I am, what’re you?” if he was in Beacon Hills, then he’d say werewolf, maybe a rogue one, like an Omega or one from a pack.
> 
> “I’m pretty sure you already know. You’ve been here before,”
> 
> \----------  
> Prompt: I really want to read a story based on your Hale/Winchester series where it shows how they meet again after so long apart.
> 
> This is like... right when Teen Wolf starts I guess, just before maybe? When Derek's first in town.

Dean panted roughly and started to wipe his face with the sleeve of his jacket, taking the spread and sprayed blood with it. His other sleeve was covered in blood too, but that was his own from when the thing slashed his arm. The damn vampire was a bitch to chase down and kill and killing it took him a while because the thing fought back.

He was a little worried on how far into the forest he was. He remembered that the killings from the vamp was just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills and when he found the bloodsucker, it made a run for it and went further and further into the trees. He didn’t know how far he was.

“Damn,” he frowned and stared down at his clothes, they were all covered in red and dripping in some places. He flicked his machete and put it in his belt.

He turned to look around to see if anyone was watching, which he doubted considering where he was and started to walk away, not knowing which way to go. This was why he hated hunting things down in forests, it was a pain in the ass to find his way back. It was also one of the reasons he hated hunting down Wendigos.

He walked around trees, stepped over mounds of dirt and jumped over a few fallen logs, most likely making his way deeper and deeper. He didn’t really trust his directional skills when it came to massive forestry like this. He didn’t know where he was going and definitely wouldn’t be able to track his way back in the dark.

\----------

He was being followed, he could feel it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood and he could feel the eyes searching him, watching him, following him. Dean tried to seem as oblivious as possible, keeping his heartrate to the norm and his breathing even. He was taught well and he made it seem like he was just walking through the woods without knowing he was being stalked.

He figured he must have been pretty deep into Beacon Hills, the Preserve, he remembered his dad calling it. He remembered that the vampire muttered to himself about territory before it ran through the forest. Dean must’ve been in another creature’s territory. He was more than sure that humans would stay out at this time in the morning. Hell, Dean should’ve been in bed by now.

He was walking a little quicker, his steps lighter, but not soundless. Whoever or whatever was following him was close, maybe a yard or two away and the hunter was sure that if he turned around to look, the person would hide and that would give him away that he knew about the stalker. He wouldn’t risk it unless he knew he could kill it or the creature was close enough that it wouldn’t be able to hide.

His steps were getting faster and he still felt the eyes on him, still completely focused on him and following him. It didn’t scare him or unnerve him or anything. He’d had demon and angels stalking him before and it was just annoying. He swore if Cas was following him now he’d shoot him.

\----------

He stopped dead in his tracks when he quickly walked out from threes, staring up with wide eyes at the old, burnt house in the middle of a big clearing. It looked bad, battered and abandoned. Like no one had lived there since. He stepped closer, slower and more wary. It made him feel sad to see it. A whole house burnt and scorched. Dean didn’t want to think anything of it because he knew that if he thought about a family losing their home to a fire he’d instantly think about that the ‘what if’ a family was inside at the time. It made his heart sting and ache.

He wouldn’t go inside because if a family ‘did’ die in there he didn’t want to disrespect them in any way by stepping all over the place and all over what used to be a home.

Dean stiffened at the sound of a twig snapping close behind him and he went to grab his gun.

“Don’t!” a deep voice ordered close behind him and he did, stopping short of grabbing the metal. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat and didn’t turn around to face whoever it was. “...What’re you doing here, hunter,” he ordered the answer, he didn’t ask.

“Lost,” he answered simply and relaxed his arms, leaving them hang at his sides. “I got lost,”

“Why were you here in the first place,” Dean sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes.

“Vampire. It killed a few people and I got the call. Tracked it down, but it made a run for it and I gave chase,” he bit his lower lip and heard the slow, calm footsteps behind him getting closer.

“So, you followed it into the forest and killed it and then got lost,” he finished off and the hunter nodded.

“Yeah,” he confirmed and felt the heat suddenly behind him. Whoever it was wasn’t touching him, but he was close enough that he felt heat radiating behind him. He didn’t actually feel all that close, maybe a few inches away. Was the guy a walking furnace or something?

“I’ve never heard of a hunter that didn’t know how to get himself out of a forest,” he sounded like he was mocking, making him feel stupid.

“Sort of hard when it’s pitch black out, can’t really see all that well,” he bit back and clenched his hands. He was tense with the guy standing behind him.

“Never heard of a blind hunter either,” he chuckled, but there wasn’t any amusement or happiness there.

“Whatever... so, you know what I am, what’re you?” if he was in Beacon Hills, then he’d say werewolf, maybe a rogue one, like an Omega or one from a pack.

“I’m pretty sure you already know. You’ve been here before,” Dean’s eyebrows knitted at that and he frowned. He ‘was’ in town before, but that was when he was a kid, when he was in school. How did this guy know?

The hunters’ eyes suddenly shot open. He knew him from school, a supernatural creature that knew him and his dad telling him about the house in the forest, the Hale family house, the werewolf pack.

“Derek,” he said under his breath. It came out like a whisper and his heart skyrocketed. Derek! Derek Hale!

Dean quickly turned around, but had to put one foot back to stabilize himself when he was met with the man’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around him. The hunter reached his arms around his waist and held on tight, the fabric of Derek’s shirt being clenched in his fingers.

“Dude, I missed you,” he muffled into the wolf’s shirt. He felt lips against his neck and shuddered, leaning into him and tilting his head a little to give him room. He opened his mouth and let out a slight gasp at the quick kiss and then his tongue flattening and running up the span of his neck.

\--------------------

“I missed you too,” he whispered back into his ear and nipped at his lobe. He started kissing at the hunters’ jawline and once he reached his mouth he practically devoured it, his tongue slipping in and his teeth scrapping against Dean’s. He knew he wouldn’t shoot him, he wouldn’t hurt him. He knew that the hunter couldn’t and wouldn’t, given the chance. His mother had said that. She said that when she talked with a very reluctant hunter, Dean’s father, he said that Dean wouldn’t hurt Derek. He was the first person outside of the family that he trusted, the first friend, and the first relationship passed that. He said that Dean trusted him so much and he spoke about him all the time that it was hard not know that Dean felt way more for him that he’d let on.

Derek felt the same. He felt so much for Dean that when he found out he was a hunter, he didn’t care. Well, he did at the start, he felt betrayed, but talking to his mother about changed that. He couldn’t wait to see Dean again.

The wolf gradually pulled back and smiled.

“You need a bath,” he said suddenly, surprised that that was what came out of his mouth.

“Thanks,” Dean scoffed sarcastically and smirked back.

“No, I meant... you’re covered in blood and sweat,” he tried.

“I’m just gonna take the bath comment as an excuse for you to see me naked again,” he winked and Derek actually didn’t know what to say to that. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly agape, but Dean was right. Derek did want to see him naked again, and in his bed, writhing, struggling and moaning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Young Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may have a way to help. It will be painful at first, but it will be worth it if you want Derek to trust you and feel safe with you,”
> 
> “He ‘does’ trust me, just not ‘this’ me,” the hunter gestured to his age.
> 
> “And ‘that’ is what we’re going to change,” Dean frowned at the man who also gestured to his body and age, completely confused by his words.
> 
> \----------  
> Inspired by Teen Wolf season 4 episode 2+ where Derek's shrunk.

 

“Say you do manage to catch up to him... what’re you going to say to him?” Lydia asked the obvious, staring at Scott and Stiles expectedly. “That his whole family’s dead?” she supplied.

“I-I guess I’m gonna have to,” the Alpha said nervously. Dean really hated the idea, knowing the look and feeling Derek would give them. He knew the wolf as a kid, he’d been in school with him for a while until his dad was done with whatever hunt he’d been on and then left. He dated him for the last few days he had in town. He’d kissed him, even lost his virginity to him. The hunter knew how he acted, knew what he was like, even before finding out what he was. Dean had this urge to just go off and find him, to hold him when he was young again, before all the shit that went down with that damn bitch of a huntress. 

“Oh, good luck with that,” he tuned back in to listen just as Lydia gave her sarcastic comeback.

“I don’t know, she’s probably right, you shouldn’t,” Stiles thought out loud and turned to Scott. “At least until we figure out how to get him back to normal,” normal as in back to his adult self that had been dating Dean after he came back to town for a normal life. He didn’t expect to see him again, but the wolf had found him as soon as he settled into his new home and hid from him for most of a month until Dean decided enough was enough and taunted him out of hiding.

“I can’t lie to him,” the hunter sighed through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, listening to them talk.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Stiles volunteered

“No one can lie to him. He can still hear a heartbeat skip,” Dean interrupted, feeling almost distant as he had a bit of nostalgia from when they messed about in the locker room at school and Derek made him stay quiet before the coach walked in. He’d been confused at the start, but understood after his dad told him about the werewolves in town.

“He can’t hear yours,” Lydia stared at him, her eyes solidly focused on him. He couldn’t hear his, none of the werewolves could if he focused enough. Having over ten years of supernatural hunter training taught him to control the speed and stutters in his heart when he lied, like when he had to take a bunch of lie-detector scans after getting caught by police. It worked just as well on Werewolves.

“I’m not lying to him,” Dean announced, plain and simple in his tone. He would not and could not lie to him.

“When we find him, we tell him the truth,” Scott breathed heavily. Yeah... like that was going to happen. He wouldn’t have the heart to tell him what happened.

“If he gets to the house first, you won’t have to,” Deaton mentioned ominously, seeming completely calm and composed, even after mini Derek scarred him.

That seemed to get the two teen’s highped and they instantly left, saying something about finding him before that happens. Dean just shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to stay as calm as he possibly could with Derek out there in that state. He really wanted to murder that bitch for doing that to him, for torturing him for all those years and then coming back again just to torture him some more.

He needed to do something. He knew that Scott wouldn’t tell him, it wasn’t in him to. He’d lie and that would turn horrible if Derek caught on to it. He needed to do something. Something! He needed to help, but the wolf wouldn’t know who he was. He couldn’t just come out and tell him that he’s in the future or say that he’d been shrunk. He’d think he was a lunatic and try to avoid him. And he couldn’t lie to him. He’d hate himself. He needed to do something, anything.

“Mr Winchester,” Deaton spoke up. Dean looked up and huffed through his nose at him.

“How many times have I told you to call me Dean? My dad was Mr Winchester,” he glanced away and carried on thinking while listening to the vet.

“A few times,” he supplied with no hint of a smile. “I believe I know what’s going through your mind,” the hunter didn’t register his words, thinking that he didn’t know. How could he?

“You know that Scott and Stiles will try to lie and hide the truth from Derek. To try to keep him safe, and you’d like to help in any way that you can without lying or telling him the truth, but don’t know how,” Dean gradually started to listen, his head slowly turning to face him. He wavered slightly when he stared at the vet, watching him intently. “I may have a way to help. It will be painful at first, but it will be worth it if you want Derek to trust you and feel safe with you,”

“He ‘does’ trust me, just not ‘this’ me,” the hunter gestured to his age.

“And ‘that’ is what we’re going to change,” Dean frowned at the man who also gestured to his body and age, completely confused by his words.

\--------------------

As soon as they’d have the call from Stiles’s dad they were gone and headed towards the station. Once they got there they both propelled themselves out of the jeep and ran towards the front doors, Stiles saying a quick ‘hi’ to the woman behind the desk before jogging into the massive office and seeing his father there, staring at the young Derek and then staring at them like they’d lost their minds.

“I’ll handle this,” he heard his dad say to his deputies and then turn to them, waving them over like he needed to chat with them in private. Which is what happened.

\----------

“I want you to be honest with me, absolutely, and completely honest... have you been time travelling?” Stiles.exe instantly stopped working right there. Where did he get that idea from? Yeah there was a mini Derek sitting outside the room, yeah it was weird and yeah he hadn’t aid anything to his dad about it so he would obviously think that but...

“Hang on, what?” he finally spoke, his head hurting a little everything.

“-Because if time travelling is real, I’m done- I’m out! You’re gonna be driving me to Eichon-House!” he gestured around aggressively.

“We found him like that-,” Scott started.

“Where!? Swimming in the fountain of youth!?” he stood from leaning against his desk in his mild freak out session.

“No,” Stiles started and continued when his father looked at him. “We found him buried in a tomb of Wolf’sbane, in an Aztec temple in Mexico, underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake,” even without wolf powers he could feel the ‘omg’s coming off of his best friend, like a sigh of ‘ooooomg’.

“You told me you were camping,” his father whisper/yelled at him.

“Yeah, we were,” Stiles nodded with a nervous smile. “In- it was in Mexico,” he bit his bottom lip and rested his hands on his hips. He inwardly flinched when his father started pointing his finger at him, but not saying anything.

“Derek’s been aged backwards. He can’t remember anything,” Scott reminded.

“What about Dean? He’d remember him right? They dated in school together for a few weeks,” the Sheriff questioned, leaning back against the table.

“Ten years ago maybe, but Dean already said that he doubts he’ll be able to if Derek doesn’t recognize him. We still need to talk to him, though,” Stiles chirped in.

“Yeah well, so far he’s not talking to anybody,” the old man shook his head, like he was out of ideas.

“... He’ll talk to me,” Scott said confidently.

\--------------------

Dean pulled up outside of the police station, his hands slightly shaken from what Deaton did and what he was about to do. He needed to see Derek and hopefully he’d trust him easier like that than he would in his older body. That’s right, you heard him.

Dean had been shrunk, like Derek, but he still had his memories. The vet did something weird to him and he passed out, waking up to find himself in clothes that dwarfed him. He found a spare pair of clothes and left, thinking he’d be able to help out like that.

He reached into his pocket and opened his flipphone, going through his contacts until he reached the Sheriff’s name. He clicked on dial and lifted it to his ear, waiting for only a few seconds before he got answer.

“Dean! Do you have any idea about what’s going on!?” the man whispered aggressively into the phone.

“Just, Kate did something that mini-ized Derek. We don’t really know why though, just come outside for a sec, I need to talk to you,” he heard a quiet ‘alright’ before the line went dead and he stepped out of the Impala, closing the door behind him and then slipping the phone back into his pocket. It didn’t take long for the Sheriff to show up and when he did he had the look of shock all over his face when he finally dropped his eyes on him.

“Yo-,” he quickly walked over. “You too!? Why is everyone shrinking!?” he almost yelled.

“Look, calm down. I’d have a better chance with Derek than anyone else would, and an even better chance like this,” he gestured to his body. “I just need to talk to him,” he watched the man have an inner battle with himself about everything that was going on.

“I was in school with him, I dated him. He’ll trust me, he knows me,” he tried and the Sheriff just sighed.

“Alright, they’re in my office, go on,” they both instantly started walking back towards the building and Dean was practically running. “Just wondering, but you can change back right?” he asked and the hunter smiled a little.

“Yeah, I can, Deaton made sure of that,” he walked past the desk lady with a wink and smile and headed straight for the Sheriff’s office, seeing the look Scott and Stiles gave him through the window just as he reached the door.

He practically threw it open and stared at the two before he turned to the shrunken wolf to see him gazing at him with massive, greenish grey eyes.

“Dean,” he whispered and lunged himself from the chair and at Dean, pinning him to the wall with his arms wrapped around him shoulders. The hunter slid his arms around his waist and hid his face in Derek’s shoulder.

“Derek,” he whispered back and held him tight. He felt the wolf pull back for a second and then slam their mouths together, the older boy taking instant control over the moment. Dean could feel the slight tear in his bottom lip from the force Derek used, but he couldn’t have cared less. He kissed back with just as much force and gripped hard onto his shirt, feeling the wolf do the same, but one hand had gotten into his hair and his head was pulled a little back for better access. He felt Derek’s tongue slip between his lips, making him hum lightly in response.

He nearly squeaked when he felt himself being lifted from the ground, Derek’s hands holding him by the top of his thigh and ass against the wall. He instantly wrapped his legs around the wolf’s waist, his ankles locking together. Dean’s hands moved to hold him by his shoulders, their mouths still connected and their tongues still wrapping and playing twister in his mouth.

This wasn’t a sexual thing, even if it looked like it and seemed like it, but it wasn’t. This was an ‘I missed you I need to ravish you’ thing. From Derek’s point of view, he hadn’t seen him since he left school about four or five months ago. Obviously it wasn’t like that for Dean since he was dating him in present time. It would be if he was in Derek’s situation.

“You’re not leaving me again,” the wolf whispered against his lips and started nuzzling the crook of his neck, taking in his scent and being.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying this time,” he muttered lovingly into his ear. “I’m with you,” He kissed Derek’s neck, feeling the boy shudder lightly under his lips. He was adorably sensitive in a particular spot there when they were in school, but it disappeared when he saw him after all those years, like he grew out of it.

“We-uh... we told him about the memory thing. You know, that he lost a lot of it,” he heard Stiles explain, his voice sort of cracking like it was dry. Dean just nodded and held on tight to the wolf.

“Derek,” he called gently and the wolf gradually pulled his nose from his neck only to line their mouths up again, ghosting skin over skin, but not quiet kissing. “You can trust them, they’re friends. Stiles has a big mouth and is sometimes annoying,” he ignored the ‘hey!’ “And Scott’s basically a puppy with power, but they’re good friends,” Derek’s expression was suddenly stunned.

“Puppy with pow- you know about... the,”

“I didn’t until we were out of town, my dad told me,” he didn’t need to lie because that was what happened. He had no idea about the werewolves in town and what Derek was until they’d left.

“And you’re still letting me... you’re letting me touch you and kiss you and-,” he was starting to freak out, like he’d suddenly force him to stop and leave.

“Dude, I don’t care if you’re a werewolf. I really liked you before I knew and I practically love you now,” he confessed and saw Derek’s face instantly change to unreadable.

“You love me?”

“I love you,” Dean slowly leaned in and took the wolf’s lips again, sucking on the bottom one before slipping their mouths together like a puzzle. He gradually tightened his grip on Derek and felt the wolf’s bulge against his crotch, making him hum deeply. They couldn’t do that there, not in the Sheriff’s office and definitely not in front of Scott and Stiles. Absolutely not. And it would be like taking advantage of him, being that he was aware of the situation when Derek wasn’t.

“Later...” he panted out and gestured to Derek’s crotch by nodding down. “We can do that later, not right now. And we cannot do it here,” he chuckled, and saw Derek almost pout.

“Later?”

“I promise,”

\----------

\----------

\----------

Dean groaned and tried to sit up, his now back to normal body aching in protest from all the intensely rough sex Derek put him through. He almost regretted promising him... almost. But he was happy that the wolf was back to normal, all broody and grumpy until Dean gave out for sex. Hell he’d been knotted god knows how many times. That was why his ass hurt.

“Lie back down,” Derek groggily ordered, not even attempting to get up and grab him. He must’ve been tired from everything, including the sex.

“Need the bathroom, I’ll be back in a second,” he grumbled and heard the faint growl leave him. Dean just chuckled and awkwardly stood up, making his way to the bathroom. “Like I said Derek. I’m not leaving you, you’re stuck with me,”

“Why?” he knew why, he just wanted him to repeat what he said. To say it again and again. And Dean thought that he deserved it. He smiled and looked in the mirror, seeing the claiming mate bite mark on his shoulder.

“Because I love you,” he yelled back.

“Sorry, couldn’t hear that,” he heard the faint laugh at the end.

“Pain in the ass werewolves,” he muttered to himself.

“If I had my choice you’d be one too... with your consent obviously,” Dean nearly jumped when Derek stood behind him, his arms coming around to wrap around his waist and he started sucking on the bite mark.

“Let me top and I’ll consider it,” he smirked and watched as Derek’s changed to look like he was inwardly fighting his thoughts. “Mind getting out? Need to piss,”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a quick two parter, one point of view from Dean and the other from Derek. I was bored and I've always thought of this moment between these two. I really love this pairing so I decided to just write it out.


End file.
